spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooms
In Spooky's House of Jump Scares, the player will have to make it through a large host of rooms to progress. Throughout the game, the player will find themselves in many scripted rooms that can help them save their progress or menace them with hostile Specimens. There are rare rooms that contain easter eggs, decorative features, or a gift that will challenge to the player to a certain degree. In the gaps of normal rooms between scripted rooms, the player may randomly encounter one or two Specimens. Scripted Rooms * Room 0, where the player meets Spooky for the first time. She tells you your main goal and then flies through the ceiling. Rooms 1-99 * Room 50, where the player finds an elevator (which is a Saving Room). The player can also find the 'Romantic' notes there. To continue to the next floor, the player must push the "down" button. Then a door leading to room 51 shall appear. * Room 60, a room with a green puddle in the middle, and a note on a table at the other side of the room. After reading this note, Specimen 2 appears and chases the player for the first time. Rooms 100-199 * Room 120, the new GL Labs Facility. There are many rooms, although the player can only have access to those that have been unlocked. There's a room having a hallway full of glass tanks with creepy "subjects" inside, one of which is broken and the creature inside missing. Here, the player finds a note reporting the difficulty of containing "Subject 5" due to the lack of sedatives. After obtaining the key card here, the player continues to the next room. In there, the Generic Lab Assistant's last report can be found, next to a bloodstained floor, in which it states that Subject 5 (Specimen 3) has escaped and that he/she can hear a clicking noise getting louder. After reading the note, a clicking sound is heard, and Specimen 3 gives chase. * Room 166, an abandoned school with multiple classrooms. Inside these rooms are immobile shadows that can attack the player if being approached. They are only visible with the flashlight pointed to them. Before escaping the room, Specimen 4 appears and chases the player. Rooms 200-299 * Room 210, an abandoned factory. It has many rooms, although most of its doors are "broken", rendering the room inaccessible. However, there are some that the player can open: Inside these rooms are notes about someone making some rituals to appease the darkness, which their "Mother" told them to do so. After leaving Room 210, there is a room with a giant eye and fleshy walls, Specimen 5 gives chase for the first time. * Room 250, where Spooky appears to congratulate the player for the first time, although sarcastically. She leaves a present for the player which contains a line saying "Look Behind You". Upon looking back, some Specimen 1 will pop up from the walls, albeit harmless to the player. Spooky shall then fly backwards into a painting, replacing the painting's head with her's. Rooms 300-399 * Room 310, a room based on the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, where at the end of it, the player will meet Specimen 6 for the first time. Before entering the puppeteer's room, the player will find rooms with scissors, masks and puppets hung on the wall and the ceiling. Notes are found on the tables in these rooms, explaining Specimen 6's lore. Keys can also be found to open the locked doors. Also, a possible reference is a white mask near other masks in a corner; This mask is a possible reference to the youtuber Cryotic, who always wears a similar mask. Rooms 400-499 * Room 410, where The Cat appears after crossing the "Threshold of Consciousness". If the player goes to the next room, they will be given by the Cat a warning of "what lies ahead". Afterwards, the player will reach the Demonic Rooms where Specimen 7 will give chase; these rooms apply a red tint to the player's vision. Adorned on its wall are some strange markings and creepy faces that alternate with each other. Rooms 500-599 * Room 500, where Spooky will appear again to congratulate the player. She then takes the player back to Room 50 via a tunnel. Upon reaching Room 60 once again, where Specimen 2 would normally be, the player will find a note saying "ERROR 002313FB_GEL. / CANNOT RELEASE TWICE. / EXIT THROUGH EXPRESS". The player cannot continue to the next room, since upon interacting with the door, they will be notified with the message "Maybe I should look around first". A door will appear on the player's left side after reading the note, which takes the player to Room 61, an express tunnel consisting of a short hallway. After going through the tunnel, the player reaches Room 512. * Starting from Room 550, the layout of the rooms will change to a forest-like environment inhabited by deer-like enemies that turn hostile when approached. Each "forest" room will be followed by a "forest cabin" room, in which the player can find some notes. At Room 554, the player finds the axe, the first melee weapon in the game. This can be used to fight the deer and to break the boarded up doors in the forest rooms. * Room 558, a long hallway leading towards a three-way intersection containing two doors to the player's left and right, and a dead-end directly in front of the player. Upon getting close to it, the player's vision is covered with a static-type layer. Then in the darkness of the dead-end emerges Specimen 8, and the chase begins. Rooms 600-699 * Room 610, the Second GL Labs, which is actually the old one. The place seems to run out of power very often, so players have to use power generators to restart the lights and the doors. At room 614, the power runs out again, and the player now uses the vents to travel through different rooms. Along the way, the player will find many notes of a former GL Labs' Assistant noting the retrieval of a certain specimen. * Room 617, a room with a power generator. After using it, the player witnesses the old Specimen 10 crawls out of the vents, towards them. Suddenly, Specimen 10 erupts from the latter's head, effectively kills it, and starts chasing the player. Rooms 700-799 * Room 710 is an empty fast food restaurant. In the beginning, the player can only open the doors to the counters and the women's room. In the toilet, the player finds a key to the playroom. Upon entering and navigating inside the play area, the player finds another key which grants them access to the freezer. In the freezer, the player finds the last key to the exit. However, right before exiting the room, a sound will play as Specimen 11 appears for the first time. It will then chase the player through many rooms. * Room 750, the third time Spooky appears and congratulates the player. She now grants them the "Unlimited stamina" curse, which makes the player unable to run. The curse is lifted after traversing several rooms. Rooms 800-899 * Room 810, a huge, two-story mansion. Specimen 12 appears here in the form of an older man with a scythe. He will occasionally come into rooms the player is currently in, at this point the player must hide. A warning will appear if the player attempts to the leave the room. Specimen 12 will instantly kill the player if he spots them. Rooms 900-1000 * Room 910, the water aqueducts. According to the notes in the rooms, whales have been mysteriously dying to some predator, which they note from the bite marks on the whales bodies. The player finds the lantern in the rooms and unlocks a door using a code hidden in one of the notes. After shutting down the water supply, the player can enter the next rooms which are completely flooded. After finding a key and unlocking the next door, Specimen 13 appears underwater and attacks the player. This specimen can easily catch up to the player. * Room 995, the final save room/elevator. * Room 1000, the room contains the door leading to the "exit" and fight against the Boss. Notable Randomly Generated Rooms * Rooms with a bed and/or windows, usually found in the starting rooms of the game. * Rooms with random or arranged rows of chairs. * The Brainframe; a brain contained in a giant glass jar connected to a machine. Inspecting it later in the game will reveal a password saying: 1235. ''Using this password in the white arcade cabinet will present a short story. * Large rooms with maze-like path constructed above the dark abyss, guiding the player to a door or a dead-end. * Rooms filled with tanks and supporting pipes, with some wires on the wall. * The CAT-DOS, a computer that can show a database describing Specimens 1 to 13. There is an option that reads "MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT" but only shows "ERROR" upon accessing, and sends you back to the CAT-DOS main menu. It is noteworthy that from Room 1-500, the player can only access the entries for the first 5 Specimens. * The Bridge, a wooden bridge leading to a door. Occasionally, other bridges can be seen to the sides and above. * The LP Room, a bright white room with pictures of some Youtubers. * The Endless Hallway, a room with three directions. To the left, a door. To the right, an Empty room. Forward, a looping hallway that slowly closes in as you go forward. If you go too far, you get trapped, and shortly after Specimen 9 will come at you and instantly kill you. Specimen 9 also attacks players in most rooms if they are idle for too long. * The Foggy Maze. * The Room with a chandelier which has two doors to the left and right of the player. * A rare Room which has a desk, a fan and a telephone. The room strongly resembles the various 'office' locations from the well-known ''Five Nights at Freddy's game series, all which feature a fan and a desk with lengthy phone calls in the game. * The room with a big, purple map of Spooky's house with the line "You are here". Interestingly enough, some sections shown on the map seem to move on its own. * Howard's room, a room with a locked door and a hallway, the player can only go down the hall but will then end up in the same room. After one room, a note will appear on the table and will keep appearing in the next rooms. Sometimes, after 3-4 "loops", Howard will appear and jump scare the player. After going through 4-6 "loops", the door will be unlocked and the player will be able to proceed. Trivia *Sometimes, if the player will walk through Howard's room for too long, He/She might get teleported to the next room. *The door in Howard's hallway will open if you try to open it repeatedly, which might save time. Gallery Foggy Maze.png|The Foggy Maze. Foggy Maze3.png|The Foggy Maze's exit FNAF Secret.png|The Office Room. Abyss Room.png|The Abyss Room. Acid Pools Room.png|A room with acid pools. Bars.png|A room with some sort of cells. Brainframe Room2.png|The Brainframe Room. Brainframe Room.png|The Brainframe Room, closer look of the brain in the jar. CAT-DOS Room.png|Entering this room is the only way to access CAT-DOS. Chairs Room.png|A room with many chairs. Chandelier Room.png|A room with a shiny floor and a chandelier. Elevator Room.png|Elevators serve as save points through the game. LP Room.png|The LP Room, containing framed pictures of several YouTubers. Map Room.png|The Map Room. Random Bedroom3.png|A randomly generated bedroom. Tanks & Wires Room.png|A room with tanks and wires, which can be found around Specimen 5's rooms. Tanks & Wires Room2.png|Another version of the room with tanks and wires Tanks & Wires Room3.png|A third version of the room with tanks and wires Three doorways.png|A room with three doorways, the two on the right lead to dead ends. (appears only in Endless Mode) Category:Rooms